Baghouse filtering systems use air compressed by a compressor and stored in a header tube or pipe awaiting use for cleaning of a filter bag or filter cartridge in the baghouse. The air flow to a filter is controlled by means of solenoid valves and these solenoid valves connect the header and a blow tube. Such a connection is performed by providing a seat on the header tube to attach the solenoid valve. The solenoid valves are of a right angled construction allowing relatively easy installation and removal where existing pipes and fittings are in place.
To construct a conventional outlet fitting onto a header tube requires labour intensive processes by the welding of one pipe onto another to provide the flanged seat. This first requires the drilling of a hole in the header tube approximately the same size as the pipe being connected, then welding accurately around the intersection of the two pipe surfaces. At the end of the smaller pipe (which is welded to the bigger pipe) is a flanged surface upon which can be attached the solenoid valve.
These assembly and fabrication operations are costly and expensive.